Remote controlled cars, trucks and bikes are becoming increasingly popular. With these remote controlled vehicles, the user has a remote control unit in his hand and utilizes levers so as to control the movement of the vehicle. These levers can be used so as to control the speed of the vehicle and the steering of the vehicle. Unfortunately, after a while, users of such remote controlled vehicles often become tired of the same activity. Typically, this activity will involve steering the vehicle, at a desired speed, around various obstacles. Heretofore, devices have not been provided which add to the amusement value by enabling the vehicle to carry out "jumping" activities. It is often a fun endeavor to see the remote controlled toy vehicle "jump" from one surface to another. Unfortunately, many self-designed jumps cause the vehicle to jump from a surface only to land on a rigid surface. This can often damage the structure of the vehicle, the electronics of the vehicle or the propulsion system for the vehicle. As such, a need developed so as to have a jumping ramp which allowed the motorized toy vehicle to effectively jump and land with no risk of damage to the vehicle.
In the past, various U.S. patents have issued with respect to jumping ramps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,574, issued on Sep. 7, 1965 to Frisbie et al. teaches a jump ramp which allows a slot car to jump from one surface into the slot of another surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,920, issued on Dec. 26, 1967 to P. Iammatteo, teaches a tilt-track section for slot car racers which can turn about the axis in response to the weight of the vehicle situated on the track section between the axis and the other free end of the tilt-track acting thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,602, issued on Nov. 23, 1971 to Barcus et al., teaches a track with a simulated stunt hoop for toy vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,875, issued on Jan. 7, 1975, to Nemeth et al., describes a gap jumping toy vehicle game which includes a vehicle track and a toy vehicle adapted to move along the track and across a vehicle jump defined by a pair of ramps associated with the track. At least one of the ramps is movable with respect to the track and the other of the ramps in order to permit adjustment of the size of the gap between the ramps and to vary the degree of difficulty of the jump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,966, issued on Apr. 30, 1985 to Mucaro et al., describes a vehicle jump for a toy vehicle game which includes a launching ramp and a landing ramp and an adjusting device for changing the orientation of one of the ramps from an operative position to an inoperative position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,685, issued on Aug. 13, 1991 to Yoneda, describes a track apparatus for a toy racing car which includes a launching ramp over a simulated mountain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,668, issued on Aug. 6, 1996 to Casale et al., describes a slot track raceway which includes a ramp which allows one of the slot cars to jump over an underlying slot car. German Patent No. 1,905,263, published on Aug. 6, 1970, teaches a propulsion unit for toy cars which includes a piece of track which is mounted at one end on a horizontal pivot just above the level of the main track and a spring between the main track and the underside of the pivoted track. The pivoted track is latched down horizontally against the spring. When the trigger release is pressed, the track swings upwardly at its free end under the action of the spring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a jumping ramp for remote controlled vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to prevent excess damage to vehicles from the ramp jumping activity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a jumping ramp which can be maintained in a desired position during use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a jumping ramp for toy vehicles that can easily be moved, stored and transported.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a jumping ramp for a motorized toy vehicle which has an adjustable angle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a jumping ramp for a motorized toy vehicle which can be easily folded for storage.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a jumping ramp for a motorized toy vehicle which can close, lock and be carried by a single individual.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.